Bone grafts are often used to treat fractures, gaps in bones caused by trauma or infection, revision joint surgery, and oral/maxillofacial surgery. Bone grafts provide a framework into which the host bone can regenerate and heal. Once implanted, the bone cells weave into and through the porous microstructure of the bone graft to support the new tissue, blood cells and soft tissue as they grow to connect fractured bone segments.
The loss or failure of tissue is one of the most frequent and costly problems in human health care. In recent years, grafting has evolved from the initial autograft and allograft preparations to biosynthetic and tissue-engineered living replacements. Tissue engineering enables the growth of transplantable functional tissue replacements starting from samples of autologous cells of the patient. The cells are obtained by harvesting tissue from a patient using a biopsy and then cells are extracted from the tissue sample and cultured to the appropriate numbers in the laboratory. These living cells are then placed in a three-dimensional natural or synthetic scaffold or matrix, and are kept under tissue specific culture conditions to ensure differentiation and tissue maturation. If provided with the appropriate conditions and signals, the cells will secrete various matrix materials to create an actual living tissue that can be used as a replacement tissue to be implanted back into the defective site in the patient.
Current tissue engineering procedures involve a multi-step process. First, a biopsy is performed to remove a tissue sample from a patient's body. A variety of biopsy devices are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,635 of Moutafis et al., for example, discloses a biopsy device that employs a high-pressure fluid jet that is effective to cut and retrieve a tissue sample. Once the biopsy procedure is complete, the tissue sample is then sent to a laboratory, where the tissue is prepared for cell isolation. The isolated cells can then be placed into a three-dimensional scaffold for subsequent growth and eventually implantation back into the patient.
While current procedures have proven effective, they can be very time-consuming and costly. Accordingly, there exists a need for more efficient and effective methods for preparing a tissue scaffold.